


Seaside Tales

by AsylumFarm



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsylumFarm/pseuds/AsylumFarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel gets his fondest wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Tales

The day had turned out hotter then expected, and Glorfindel had nothing to do but wait while the ship was loaded. He should be happy, he mused as he wandered away from the crowd of excited elves waiting to board. He was going back to Valinor. The elves’ time in Middle Earth was over, and he and his closest friends were going home. But he wasn’t happy. Not happy at all.

The reason for his unhappiness was standing next to Elrond, laughing and smiling. No one had seen him in this good a mood for millennia, and Glorfindel knew why. It ate at him like a warg. Best not to dwell on it.

The beach turned a bend, and Glorfindel followed it. He had to get away from the happy, chatting, cheerful elves. Most of all, he had to get away from Erestor. He had tried for almost three millennia to win the dark elf’s heart. Begging, pleading, drinking, none of it helped him in the slightest. All he wanted was one chance, one chance to prove how much he loved the beautiful elf.

Sighing in frustration, Glorfindel stopped. He could no longer see or hear the crowd on the beach. Relieved, he sank down on a washed-up log to think, but the hot sun started to get to him. Carefully, he removed his clothes and folded them on the log and walked into the water to cool off. The water was cool and salty and lapped at his hips as he waded further out. It felt wonderful, and he let himself slide all the way in, floating on his back, hair fanning out around him, he bobbed gently with the swell if of the waves. He closed his eyes and let the sea and sun calm him and sooth away his worries.

“You may not want to float to much further out,” a silky deep voice said above him. “The tide gets stronger just there.” Glorfindel opened his eyes in shock. It couldn’t be! But it was. Erestor stood there, water to his chest looking at him with that amused little half smile that always made Glorfindel’s knees weak.

“Um. Thanks,” the blond warrior mumbled as he put his feet back on the sandy bottom. “Why are you out here?” He realized how ridiculous he sounded, like a petulant child.

“You,” was all Erestor said, still smiling. Seeing Glorfindel was not going to speak again, he continued, sliding closer in the water until they were almost touching, “I came to see you. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am, that I realized now that I shouldn’t have turned you down. That I DO love you.” The long slim fingers ghosted over his cheek, down his jaw and along his neck. “And Do want you.” Both hands were flat on the hard chest that now heaved as if he had been running. “Forgive me?” Large doe eyes blinked at him hopefully, full lips pouting.

Glorfindel wanted to push Erestor away, scream at him for teasing him all this time, run from what was bound to be a true heartbreak. But he did none of those things, he just leaned forward and caught the full lips with his and wrapped his arms around the lean body. “Yes.” He breathed between kisses. “Yes, a million times, YES,”

Hands began to roam as the kisses became more passionate. Fingers pinched hard nipples and teased needy holes, and finally stroked his aching shaft. Throwing his head back and moaning with delight, Glorfindel felt hot lips on his throat, as he thrust his hips to meet the clutching hand.

He wanted it to last forever, but he had wanted it for so long, he couldn’t wait any longer,


End file.
